


Athelnar prompts

by solenskiner



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: "Handsome Guy" Ragnar, Alpha Ragnar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athelstan's journal, Biker Gang, Bromance, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous!Ragnar, Librarian Athelstan, Lindisfarne, Love Confessions, M/M, Monk Athelstan, Omega Athelstan, Paris - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Trust Issues, captured Ragnar, features: Ragnar's axe, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: You gave me the prompts, here are the written fics! Thanks a lot for your participation and check out the results.Athelstan/Ragnar all the way.





	1. Time travel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody giving me so many ideas! You are all so lovely!  
> Notice: English is not my first language and I have no beta, so the mistakes are all mine. Feel free to point them out to me.  
> The characters belong to the show "Vikings" and I don't make any money with this.  
> Now, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot Drika16 and sanva for the prompt: a time travel fic where Ragnar or Athelstan or both receive their memories of their older selfs.  
> I chose that both receive the memories and it is written from Athelstan's view.  
> Also, contains spoilers of season 2-3.

It’s a sunny spring afternoon in Kattegat. Athelstan is by the river with Gyda washing the laundry, while joking and smiling. The sun with its pale light creates a halo around the young girl’s head and Athelstan feels happy. In those moments he doesn’t feel like God has abandoned him. He turns towards Gyda when suddenly something feels off. He can see her smiling and talking, but Athelstan doesn’t hear a word. Then his sight gets slightly blurry and a high pitched noise shoots through his ears. He can see someone moving in front of him and shaking him, but he is unable to say anything. A pressure in his head is building until it feels like it will explode. Then a sharp pain breaks through his skull like somebody hit him with an axe and everything goes black.

Athelstan doesn’t know how much time passes. It’s like a vivid nightmare. He sees so much. Himself, others. But it’s different. He is _different._ A fight, Kattegat in flames.

_No, no. It can’t be._

“Athel…? How… you? Can…hear…?” a voice says but he can’t understand the words. Can’t speak or move. He suffers. Everything goes black again.

_He sees how Ragnar almost dies. He saved Ragnar. Why? Gyda._ _Oh, sweet Gyda! No, no._ _He can’t bear this._

“What is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. A bad fever maybe…..”

Athelstan wishes those are just fever dreams. Oh, how he wishes…

So many impressions race by him, he almost can’t catch up on them. _England, Wessex. The cross. Ecbert. Back in Kattegat. Aslaug. Ragnar. Plans of Paris. Ragnar’s smile. His faith…_

_-I love you-_

_Floki-_

_Death. The end._

 

Athelstan wakes up, surging up from his bed, breathing violently. His head is a mess. Those dreams. But no, they were memories.

It’s hard to focus. Suddenly he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, on his face. A small cup of water is pressed against his lips and he is beyond grateful to this person. He still can’t see or hear right. Everything is a blur of emotions. It’s too much. He falls asleep again, this time he doesn’t dream.

Athelstan wakes slowly, taking in the sensation of sounds, his breath and the warmth of the blankets carefully wrapped around him. He presses his eyelids forcefully together and shakes his head lightly. Maybe, maybe it was all just a bad dream? But he knows, deep down, the way his stomach feels like a big knot made of stone, that those things he saw were, are, will be? real.

Then there is movement outside his room. The next moment Lagertha is by his side. He then opens his eyes and takes her features in, like it’s the first and last time he sees her. She calls for somebody and then presses a cup to his lips. He drinks slowly and looks away. His brain feels like it has been roasted. He looks at Lagertha and in the same moment, he sees in his head all that will happen race by. It gives him a monstrous headache.

The door opens again and Gyda enters with a sweet smile and food. She rushes to the bed and gives him a strong hug.

“I am so glad you are alright!”

And Athelstan can’t hold it in any longer. He closes his arms around the young girl and presses her close. An ugly sound breaks out from his throat and in the next moment he is cradling her and sobbing against her shoulder.

Gyda pets his hair lovingly and holds him tight. “Everything will be alright” she assures him and Athelstan just cries harder.

It takes two more days until Athelstan isn’t overwhelmed with the memories every second he is awake. Slowly he gets a hold on reality again, even though his heart is filled with dread.

He asks for Ragnar, but Lagertha just gives him a sad smile and says: “He is sick too.”

Athelstan falls asleep moments after. He can’t stay awake or move much since the “fever”, it’s what they call it. For him, it feels like he has aged decades in just a few days. He can feel aches in his hands and feet, where he knows nails will be driven in, but every time Athelstan looks at his body, the scars are not there. Yet.

A week later after the sunny spring day by the river, the day that changed _everything_ , he can finally return to the “normal” life. He sits at the breakfast with the children and Lagertha. They are joking and Athelstan finds it in himself to grace them with a smile.

Ragnar enters and Athelstan stops breathing for a moment. The man looks like death. He is paler than normal, his lips are pressed in a thin line instead of his cocky smile and he has dark shadows under his eyes. The older man turns towards him and their eyes meet. Ragnar’s have lost their sparkle of mischief and instead a bone-deep sorrow is present in them. Just like that Athelstan knows that the same has happened to Ragnar. He too has seen his life, his future memories and he too feels buried under the pain they bring.

The Viking looks away again and Athelstan lowers his head to stare at his food.

Maybe, just maybe, if they pretend long enough those were just dreams, it might become true.

Soon there are other ugly emotions pressing down on Athelstan’s shoulders.

Time passes and things happen, exactly like he saw them and he tries so hard, but they never change.

_Helplessness._

He stays at the side of the pyre until late into the night. Athelstan can’t move, can’t bring himself to look at the ashes that once were a person he has loved deeply. He wasn’t able to save her. He has to live with that burden forever.

_Guilt._

He trains harder than ever with Ragnar. Athelstan thinks that maybe if he is stronger, faster and just better, he can escape his fate. Ragnar still abandons him in Wessex, King Horik still betrays him, and he still hangs on that cross. It’ still all the same.

_Hopelessness._

He stays with Ecbert and finds some joy in his work. He tries best not to think about the future.

But when Ragnar stands in front of him again, Athelstan finds he has no choice. He knows what kind of destiny lays ahead of him if he returns to Kattegat. He knows it will be his end.

And still… and still. He goes because he could never tell Ragnar no.

It’s a mix of furry, desperation and resignation that finally leads him to the seer’s place. He has avoided it for years, but he is in need of answers. His whole existence has become a big question he is unable to solve. The creature doesn’t look surprised at seeing him, even though Athelstan has once again pledged himself truly to his Christian faith. The seer gives him a dark smile and empty laugh.

“Yes, yes. I have wondered how long you would avoid this. How long you would run away instead of confronting your fate.”

“Why did God or the Gods put this curse on me? What greater torture is there than seeing the future but being unable to change anything?”

The seer laughs again and gestures to the bones on the floor. “Silly, silly human. Do you think the gods would let a human choose his own destiny however he likes? No, no. Fate is set in stone. Everything happens as it should. You can’t change it, nobody can. ”

Athelstan feels the anger rise in him, stronger than ever. All these years he has _believed_ that it would count for something, that there is a _reason._

“Then why?! Why show me these memories? To make me suffer?” he asks in an outrage.

The seer snarls at him and throws the bones again.

“You are an ignorant man, _priest._ A human can’t change destiny, the big events will happen. But a human can make a difference in the small things. The gods don’t care for your boring daily life. Here lies your freedom and nowhere else.”

Athelstan knows he is dismissed from the voice of the seer. It fits him well, there is no more he could tell Athelstan anyway.

He went in with the hope of finding answers, but he comes out with even more questions. Maybe that is just the way he is supposed to endure his life. He doesn’t know anymore.

Athelstan forgets the words of the seer for some time. What value is there in changing the present if you can’t influence the future?

He ignores the ache in his bones and the chill that settles deep inside of him. Athelstan knows it won’t be long anymore until the day of his death. He meets Ragnar’s gaze at the dinner every night, only for a few seconds, but Athelstan sees it in his eyes. Ragnar feels it too.

It is months later, they plan to go to Paris and there is a feeling of sadness and longing inside him, for he knows that he won’t be there to see the magnificent city again.

He stands at the shore, it is in the morning hours and the sun bathes him in a pale white light. It reminds Athelstan of the day so many years ago and he curses it. It has only brought him sorrow.

He hears footsteps and a warm hand on his shoulder. It’s only briefly lying there, then Ragnar lets it hang on the side. The look out over the sea in silence for a few moments.

In all the time they have never talked about it. Athelstan knows that Ragnar has also seen his memories and Ragnar knows that he has too. But not once have they discussed it. He wonders if it would have changed anything if they had. Probably not.

Suddenly Athelstan is reminded of the seer’s words and he finally understands their worth. He hasn’t seen any memories of this in his mind and it fees freeing when Athelstan makes the decision.

This act, this single act will solely be his. Not destiny shaped, not planned by the gods, but his.

He lies a hand on Ragnar’s cheek, softly and caring. The other man turns to him, his eyes big with surprise.

Athelstan leans closer and crosses the distance with a determination unknown to him before.

They kiss and it is the most perfect moment in his life.

Ragnar closes his arms around Athelstan and their bodies meet in a perfect union. They stand pressed together from head to toe while exploring each other with a newfound curiosity.

Ragnar leads them to Athelstan’s hut but never lets him go on the way there. Once inside they lose their clothes rather fast while kissing passionately.

Athelstan is pressed against the mattress of his bed and Ragnar leans his forehead gently against his.

They both look into each other eyes intensely. Happiness, lust, and love shining in them brightly.

Ragnar caresses Athelstan's cheek and places a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you.” The words escape Athelstan’s mouth without consideration, but he finds them to be true nevertheless.

Ragnar gifts him with the most beautiful smile ever and an intense kiss. “I love you too.”

They lose themselves in the passion afterward and Athelstan falls asleep after it ended. Sated and happier than ever.

He understands know that he won’t be able to change the grand scheme of things, but he can find happiness in his small choices.

And for now, that is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a lot sadder than intended. I once read a book about Hawking's (I think it was Hawking ^^) theory about time travel. It said that if one could travel in time, it would be in an alternative sphere. You could see and hear everything that happens, but you wouldn't be able to interact with it. So no changing those events.  
> DON'T ASK ME WHY, but this stuck with me all the time I wrote this.  
> I still hope that you are "happy" with how your prompt turned out. More coming soon.  
> Please leave kudos and comments so I know what you think!


	2. Various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you shina1986 for the following prompts:  
> -Athelstan escapes after Uppsala  
> \- Ragnar doesn't choose Athelstan as his parts or the treasure ( and regrets it)  
> \- After years of relationship, Ragnar becomes a little insecure about the difference of age between them  
> -Athelstan is in Paris with the Vikings but thinks Ragnar is dead and talks with him in his coffin
> 
> I had to rush them a little bit, but I still hope that you are going to like it.

-Athelstan escapes after Uppsala **:** The world was full of colors, a dizzy-making happiness, and laugher. He could barely remember what was happing. But he remembers this: the betrayal. Those he would call family have brought him here, to be killed. Did they not love him? Didn't they care? The hurt is like a sharp shaped knife ramming in his heart repeatedly. It is in the early morning hours of the following day, when everyone is still in deep sleep, that Athelstan makes his decision. He walks slowly and quietly, so he won't rouse anyone. But they are cold out from all the drinking and the mushrooms. He lingers a moment at the border of the woods. Should he see his family one last time? To memorize their faces, so he will remember them? He shakes his head. No, it is better to leave while the anger in his belly is still stronger than the grief in his heart. He lets out a shaky breath and starts his journey through the woods.  
Athelstan loses the feeling of time. He walks during the day and eats what he can find. He is thirsty and always hungry and cold in the night. It is the first time he appreciates what he had in Kattegat.  
Finally, after days of the journey he sees a little village in the distance. He runs.  
  
The years pass by. He calls himself Oleg and trades his work for transportation and a place to stay. He talks little and trusts even less. Sometimes he would look out at the starry sky and ask himself if Ragnar and his family miss him too.  
He travels through the territory of the Varyag and Rus, down to the continent of the Celts and Franks.  
For the second time in his life, he stands in front of the walls of Paris. He goes by Athelstan again and tells people he escaped after Lindisfarne. They take him in without questioning it. He wonders if even God can keep up with all the lies Athelstan has told since Uppsala.  
It is frighteningly easy to get used again to a life in a monastery after years of living with pagans. He does his duty like he did before.  
But his heart is never fully in it.  
Time passes again and Athelstan trained himself not to think about the people of Kattegat. (It doesn't work, but he likes to pretend it does)  
It is in one warm summer when suddenly the alarm rings. The soldiers run panicky through the palace. They scream about Norse men in front of the gates. Athelstan runs to the next window. He knows those ships. He knows those men.  
Athelstan turns back around. He can't. He belongs here now.

 _Traitor! Liar!_ His heart screams. But he learned not to listen to it anymore.  
It goes on for days and he can't fight the temptation anymore. People talk about a great Viking king with the strength of 5 men. He just wants to see Ragnar.  
He finally goes up the roof one day, the guard tries to stop him but he is driven by an unstoppable force. He stands there and sees a group of frank soldiers fighting one Viking.  
Athelstan would recognize him everywhere. He looks different. The years have left marks on him too, but it is still Ragnar.  
Ragnar turns and their eyes meet. It's like time stops.  
A beautiful smile breaks free on Ragnar's face.  
_Run! Go to him_ \- his heart screams.  
And Athelstan finally listens.

  
  
-Ragnar doesn't choose Athelstan as his parts of the treasure ( and regrets it):

They stand in the earl's hall, the group of monks in the middle and Ragnar is fuming inside. He led the expedition, he brought all those treasure and that fucking man tells him he can only choose one lousy thing?! He calms himself. The time isn't right to kill the earl. It will come and oh how Ragnar is going to enjoy it.  
The blond Viking lets his gaze linger over everything they brought. His eyes meet those of the little-scared priest. Maybe he should? No, he can't. His family needs food and clothes for the winter. Ragnar points to a small wooden box. The earl laughs and grants him this while saying: “Oh watch the oh so humble Ragnar Lothbrok go with a small box that's made of cheap wood. At least your wife won't forget how it is to live in poverty"  
Some of the men laugh with their earl, most do not. Maybe the time for killing will come sooner than thought.  
Ragnar shakes his head and leaves without a word, save guarding the box. What an Idiot of a man to not even ask Ragnar to open it. Because then he might haven't laughed. It is filled with golden coins, a beautiful weight in his hands.  
  
It is sometime later that Ragnar sees the little priest again. Leif Magnusson took him in. He was the healer in Kattegat and already old. Somehow Ragnar is relieved to know that the priest was sold to him. Leif is a good person.  
Ragnar is at the healers because he needs to buy some salves. He sees the priest helping a small child. His voice is low and patient and his demeanor is gentle. Yes, Ragnar can see that he fits here well.  
After sending the child on his way the young man finally looks at him. His eyes show caution and a little bit of fear. Ragnar understands, he probably deserves that.  
When they start talking he can see how the boy slowly relaxes.  
Ragnar leaves the place with a name (Athelstan) and a feeling that he will come back soon.  
He does. More often than normal. In the past, he waited almost half a year to make a journey to Kattegat. Now, he goes almost every month only to the healer. Lagertha did threaten him with cutting his balls off if he has an affair with another woman. Ragnar just laughed and gave her a playful kiss. It's not a woman he visits, but it's better if his wife doesn't know more than necessary.  
  
Athelstan and he become friends. Or at least Ragnar thinks so. They talk and joke around when he comes by. Nowadays Leif lets Athelstan go earlier when Ragnar visits. (Maybe he bribed the old man for that. But never mind)  
Mostly they go to eat something and drink. The little priest is still way too skinny. Ragnar makes a point to always tell this Athelstan every time they meet. By now the young man only snorts and rolls his eyes. It makes Ragnar laugh and warms his heart.  
They also talk about England, but Athelstan doesn't know about his raiding plans in the summer. Better this way. If he knew, he would be pissed.  
  
Yes. Yes, he IS pissed. The first time Ragnar came to visit again Athelstan gave him the silent treatment and a murder glare. But slowly (with many gifts on his part) they become friendly again.  
  
Time passes and by now his family knows Athelstan as well (and adore him- he is just too cute not to!).  
Lagertha calls for Athelstan when Ragnar is hurt from battle and feverous.  
Maybe it's the fever talking or the pure bliss of Athelstan's gentle hands on him that makes him say: “Would you want to live here? To be part of my family? They would like to have you here. I would. “  
He takes the young man's and gives it a small squeeze.  
Athelstan gives him a beautiful smile. "Leif said he would free me this summer."  
Ragnar grins and leans in and whispers in the other's ear.  
"Then be with me" He moves back and gives Athelstan a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
Athelstan gives him a promising smile and a half spoken- half laughed "I will"

 

  **\- After years of relationship, Ragnar becomes a little insecure about the difference of age between them: **

When they first met, Athelstan hasn’t been more than a scared child and Ragnar an adventurous young man with a never-ending thirst for battles and raiding.

He still feels that thirst, that burning fire inside of him, but his body isn’t the same anymore as it was back then. The years (and wars) have left many marks and aches that make him slower and tired more quickly in battle than the young men.  One of those is Björn and while Ragnar is incredibly proud of his son, he can’t help but feel the weight of the years when he sees the young fighter. Soon he will even be a grandfather. Ragnar is in the same amount really happy and unhappy about it. Where did the time go?

He comes back from his musing and turns around in bed. He closes his arms around the warm body beside him and snuggles closer. Athelstan lets out a happy sigh in his sleep and presses back against Ragnar.

They have been lovers since the little priest came back with him from Wessex. It took time. There has always been something between them. But it took them long to confess their feelings. Athelstan has been especially conflicted because of Aslaug. But Ragnar made it clear to both him and her, that she would be only his wife in name and representation from now. His love belongs only to Athelstan.

The young man turns in bed and faces him now. He lets out a small yawn and smile at Ragnar.

“Hey”

“Morning my love”

They kiss and lie there for a little while. Today they can do whatever they want, even lying in bed all day, for it’s Athelstan’s birthday.

His beautiful lover is now 35 years of age and Ragnar doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Athelstan is still incredibly good looking. Often the young women of the city and wherever they travel would offer themselves as possible brides.

Athelstan always rejects them gently and with a smile and soft gestures. But this makes it even worse. By now there is even a bet going on which women in town will finally get him to say yes.

And Ragnar is afraid, that one day he will.

Because honestly, what can he offer him? He is an old man with a broken body and fractured soul. He drinks and eats too much and his body slowly becomes soft. His hair begins to grey and his eyesight gets worse.

So why should Athelstan stay with him?

He doesn’t doubt the other’s love and commitment to him. But surely the day will come when Athelstan wants to be with a younger and better looking woman, have a family on his own and live the married life. Or even if he doesn’t want a woman, there are more than enough strong and good men in Kattegat that are also swooning over the Englishman.

So really, what chance does Ragnar have? He can only sit back and hope that Athelstan will stay the longest possible, before replacing him with a younger lover.

“Ragnar?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, darling?”

“Those thoughts. I can tell by your face what you are thinking about”

“…”

Athelstan sighs. “You think you are not good enough for me, that you are getting too old and I will leave you every moment now because you believe I deserve someone younger.”

Ragnar swallows. Well, that is pretty accurate.

Athelstan sighs again and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Have you ever thought that I feel the same?”

“WHAT?”

“Well, you are _Ragnar Lothbrok_. You have a beautiful princess as your wife, and every other woman would wish to be the mistress of the famous Viking king. Do you even see how they all look at you? I also think then, that you could do so much better than me.”

Ragnar shakes his head angrily and presses the other closer.

“Impossible. There is nobody else for me. I don’t care about them. I just want to be with you.”

Athelstan gives him a beautiful smile and caresses his cheek. “Then can you believe me, when I say that I only want to be with you? And that this won’t change, no matter how old we get? Love, my love, is timeless.”

“Alright” Ragnar smiles and kisses the other’s forehead, then they lie down again and enjoy Athelstan’s birthday together.

He guesses, he can stop doubting himself now. (At least till next year.)

 

  **-Athelstan is in Paris with the Vikings but thinks Ragnar is dead and talks with him in his coffin **

 They made it.

They are in Paris. Athelstan sees those beautiful walls, the shining city and he can feel no joy.

He talked so many months about Paris with Ragnar. They made plans, they joked about what they would do once there.

And now he is here and Ragnar is dead. There is this sharp ache inside his heart when he thinks about it.

When he heard it, he couldn’t believe it. Only when he saw Lagertha, the strongest woman he knows, break down and sob and cry, it finally settled in.

Ragnar is dead.

His heart too, died that day.

They will bury him tomorrow. He will have a Christian mass. Athelstan doesn’t understand why until now, but it’s the only thing that comforts him now. At least when he will die, he will see Ragnar again.

He stands in front of the tent. He knows what he will find inside, but still, he can’t bring himself to go in.

But he must. He must say goodbye at least.

Athelstan enters.

Everything is spare, only the large wood coffin stands in the middle of the room.

Athelstan wants to cry again by just seeing it.

He walks forward until his hand touches the wood and he caresses it, as he would have Ragnar’s cheek. Softly, gently, lovingly. This is now all that is left of the man he loved.

 “Ragnar…” His voice breaks, he has to bite his lips so he won’t cry. The tears come nevertheless.

“Ragnar, there is so much left to tell you. But I wanted to say these things to _you_ and not a box of wood. I guess I will have to wait until I see you again, my friend. But at least I can tell you this: I love you. I have for a long time, but I was a coward. I hid behind your marriage and my faith, so I never told you.  This will possibly be my biggest regret.  I just wished for you to know, that I will love you until the day I die and even further.  I must believe that we will meet again in heaven, for I couldn’t bear the pain if we did not. So I won’t say goodbye, only: until then, my love.”

With this, he leaves the tent and doesn’t look back. He cries himself to sleep that night, like all those before.

 He stands in the church, pale and with dark shadows under his eyes. He once walked these halls and admired the buildings as a young man. But now they bring him nothing than grief.

Athelstan can’t stop thinking if this is worth it. If Paris is worth losing Ragnar.

_No, no. Nothing is._

They bring the coffin in and Athelstan doesn’t look at it. He focuses on the painting on the wall, he looks everywhere, but there.  The priest starts to talk and Athelstan repeats the prayers without thinking, without any feeling.

Suddenly he can hear a loud breaking sound and his gaze goes to the coffin for the first time.

The lid his opened and there stands…Ragnar!

He throws the weapons from inside the coffin to his men and they begin to fight. People scream and run and Athelstan just stands there in shock, unable to move.

Suddenly Ragnar appears right in front of him, his face is full of blood and he wears his cocky smile. His eyes are shining with mischief.

He sneaks an arm around Athelstan’s waist and presses him close and then he leans down and devours his lips in a passionate kiss.

Ragnar lets him go and gives him a big smile. “I love you too.” Then he laughs childishly and runs out of the church to aid his men in battle.

Athelstan has to shake his head a few times to get his brain to work again. When it finally does, he grabs an axe and runs after Ragnar with a smile on his face.

Like he said, there are so many things he wants to tell Ragnar, so he must make sure that idiot doesn’t kill himself before Athelstan gets the chance to say them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History lesson! The Varyags and Rus (Viking tribes) were in (nowadays) Sweden.  
> Thank you again for reading!  
> Also sorry for the different formatting of the text. I have no idea how this works. It always looks different here than on my computer. I hope it doesn't annoy you too much, for I don't know how I could change it.


	3. Librarian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan is a librarian and totally notices that handsome tall guy who always comes by. Unknown to him that guy totally only comes by because of Athelstan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mag. for your funny prompt: Maybe AU in which Athelstan is a librarian and Ragnar suddenly reads a lot?
> 
> Please forgive me this belated update. Life gets busy, as you know. I try my best :)

Athelstan has always liked books. He can remember his childhood when his grandpa had read to him the best stories. Those were his happiest memories.

From the moment he could read himself, his nose was always buried in a book. He would always tell his parents at dinner about all the adventures in the stories as if they were true. They would laugh and smile at their son and Athelstan felt extremely loved.

His love for books carried on through his school time. It wasn't easy being a nerd and a bookworm. It also didn't get any easier when he outed himself as gay with 15.

But beside the idiotic bullies, he actually made a lot of friends. (Half of them were in his book club.)

All in all, he finished school on a happy tune.

In the last year of high school, he had begun to help out part-time at the local library.

He liked it so much, that he stayed even after graduation. It might not be a super fancy and well-paid job, but Athelstan loved it with all his heart and always gave his best.

And one day the library returned the favor by sending him _Ragnar_.

******************************************************************

 It's just another normal work day for Athelstan. He gets up at 7 a.m. and eats breakfast, showers, brushes his teeth, chooses one of his favorite sweaters knitted by his mum. He leaves his flat exactly at 8 and walks to the library. It's a warm day and the sun is shining. Athelstan greets his neighbor, pets a few dogs and gets a coffee on the way.

He enters his workplace with a smile on his face, a cheery greeting for Natalie, his workmate and gets to the tasks that have to be done before the library opens at 9.

The day goes on without any troubles and Athelstan is happy to help out here and there or just have a nice chat with some visitors.

He comes back to his desk around 1 p.m. and chooses to eat some of his sandwich.

He munches happily on it when suddenly a big shadow appears on the table. Slowly Athelstan looks up and sees the most drop-dead gorgeous guy _ever!_

Handsome guy (as he calls the other in his head) is tall, has broad shoulders, is obviously fit if the tight shirt is any indication. He has short blond hair, that is shaved off on one side and has the most stunning blue eyes Athelstan has ever seen.

And he is _so_ Athelstan's type.

"Excuse me, but where is the History section here? Precisely, I want books about the Viking era in Norway."

"I mphs ouuwn thw sewcownd floww"  "What?"

Well, and just then Athelstan notices that he still has his lunch in his mouth and just spat all around his shirt, keyboard, and the table. By the look of  Handsome guy, he also understood absolutely nothing what Athelstan has said.

His cheeks heat up and he can imagine that he looks bright red like a tomato.

He looks down and wills the floor to _please_ swallow him up.

"It's on the second floor."

Handsome guy gives him a big smile (that shows white, shining perfect teeth).

"Thanks, little guy" he says and gives him a wave while he turns around and makes his way to the stairs.

And no. Athelstan _doesn't_ check out Handsome guy's ass all the way up the stairs.

On the last step, the other turns around once more and winks at Athelstan. Then he is gone.

Oh good. How he wishes the floor would hear his prayers and please finally swallow him.

 

The day ends and Athelstan doesn't see the tall good looking one again. It makes him somehow sad, but then also happy. He has been teased enough by Natalie to last a lifetime.

**************************************************************

Handsome Guy comes by again at the next day, and the one after that, and the day after and so on, until he comes by every day.

And Athelstan makes a total fool out of himself _every single time._

But Handsome Guy only smiles and laughs at him and leaves Athelstan with a wink, to go search for his History books.

After two weeks Athelstan wonders _why_ the other even stops by the desk anymore. He always asks for the same thing and Athelstan always answers with "on the second floor". Actually, the other should know it by heart now.

But it's the only time when he sees Handsome guy, so he won't complain.

One day Athelstan has to go up to the History section on the second floor to put some books back in place.

On his way back he walks by the small shelf, which has written on it "Viking History". Athelstan stops in his track and has to look twice, to make himself understand. In this section are exactly 5 books.

Athelstan doesn't get it. What has Handsome Guy done all the time? Even if you took your time, you would never need two weeks to finish those 5 books. None of them has more than 400 pages.

Athelstan shakes his head and goes on, trying to figure it out. He stops at the railing to the stairs.

He hears a cry of a child downstairs and looks down. Athelstan stands frozen. From here one can see directly the reception desk, where he normally sits.

Athelstan hears a low chuckle behind him and he turns around so fast, he is afraid he broke his back.

Handsome guy is standing there and gives him a small smile. But it's different from normal. It's an unsure smile and he is scratching his neck.

"The truth is that I don't really care about History. I just came here to get a book for a friend and then I came by because of you."

Athelstan is pretty sure that he is gaping and that his face is bright red again.

Handsome guy looks to the floor and back up, and back down again. At least he also seems to be a little bit compromised.

"Actually, I always planned to ask you out, but I never did and fled here. Starring at you from here. Pretty creepy, isn't it?"

The whole situation is just so surreal that Athelstan can't help it but start laughing like a madman.

Handsome guy just looks at him with wide, shocked eyes for a moment, before he joins him too.

After a while, Athelstan calms down again and gives the other a smile.

"Yeah, it is. But I still would like to.

"Liked to what?"  
"Go out with you"

Handsome guy gives Athelstan a big smile. "Yeah?"

Athelstan smiles shyly back. "Yeah".

Handsome guy reaches out his hand. "I am Ragnar."

_Ragnar. Ragnar... Ragnar!_

He takes it and shakes it lightly. "Athelstan."

Ragnar's smile gets even bigger. If that's even possible.

*******************************************************

Ragnar gave up his pretence after that.

He still comes by every day to get Athelstan after work.

They go to the cinema, get a Pizza or just stroll around and enjoy the weather.

 

Athelstan loves books even more now.

Not only have they brought him joy during his childhood and protected him in his teenage years.

Now they also have brought him the love of his life... _Handsome Guy_. (only joking) Ragnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point I wrote "Handsome gay" and it made me laugh for 10 minutes. Thanks for the prompt. It was really fun to write :)  
> Oh, and I guess you already figured out that I update whenever I have time. There is no schedule or plan. I hope that is alright with you all.


	4. A Viking in a monastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar ends up in Lindisfarne years before the era of the Vikings begins. The monks are not very happy about that. Except maybe one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Barb for this really interesting prompt: Ragnar gets stranded in Lindisfarne and gets 'imprisoned' by the monks, and Athelstan has to bring him food and take care of his wounds. He does this always in silence so at first Ragnar doesn't know that Athelstan can understand him. 
> 
> This story has been done before! I have read a work here on Ao3 with a similar plot. I don't want to copy it. I want to fulfill this prompt in my own way. But, should the author of the other work have the feeling I copied it, then please let me know.  
> I don't intend to "steal" anything from somebody else and claim it as mine.

Ragnar is a young man, but still, has aches and pains from a day's long work on the fields. He knows that Lagertha also works hard, even though she is pregnant with their second child. It fills him with shame and anger that he can't afford it that his wife doesn't have to work. He wishes to be able to grant her every wish.

They are not poor, but they have to consider twice for what they spend their money. It fills Ragnar with even more anger when he realizes it hasn't to be this way.

He knows that a great treasure awaits them in the west, but the earl refuses to sail there. It's too dangerous he says. But Ragnar knows that it can be done, he has seen it in a vision from the gods themselves.

And he can't wait any longer. Every year they come back from the raiding with less than the year before. If it continues like this, his family will soon be poor. Ragnar knows he has to act now. He goes to Floki in secret and orders him to build a small boot, capable of carrying one person. He spends all his savings for this. Lagartha gives him frequently worried looks, but she knows too that this is the only way. Floki works fast and Ragnar sets sails the first day of June. It is unusually warm and sunny and Ragnar takes that as a good omen. He looks back at the shore where his family waves him goodbye and asks himself if he will see them again. The sea is rough and difficult to navigate but his devices serve him well. On the 3rd day, still without seeing land, Ragnar starts to lose faith. His water reserve is almost up and the food might last for 2 more days, then everything will be gone. Suddenly he hears a familiar sound above him. Ravens! They circle above his head, then fly away to the north-west through the fog. One bird sits down in front of him and gives him a deep look. "Do not give up" it seems to say. Ragnar nods. Then the bird flies after his companions. Ragnar starts to row in the same direction. And really! After some time he sees cliffs in the distance. He is so happy and relieved that a few tears escape his eyes.

But it’s in that careless moment of Ragnar that huge waves form behind his small boat and take it and its passenger by surprise. There is nothing the Viking can do. He is tossed around until another wave hits the boat hard and Ragnar is thrown into the cold sea. His body goes into shock, he can’t see anything and it’s so bloody cold. Then another current flings him against the cliffs and everything goes black. 

Ragnar comes slowly back to the living with so much pain that he almost wishes he would have died in the sea. But then he hears soft words directed at him. He can’t understand them, but he knows the man that speaks them means no harm. Then Ragnar feels soft touches all around his shoulders and back. He barely can stay awake, his head hurts like _Sleipnir_ stomped on it.

Then suddenly another cloth is being pressed onto his wounds and Ragnar hisses in pain. There is another flow of soothing words from the other man. Ragnar wants to laugh about the absurdity of the whole situation, but even his vocal cords hurt.

“Shh,” the other says and Ragnar understands at least that. He leans back against the wall behind him and falls back into the black void of nothingness.

 

The next time he wakes, Ragnar can slowly open his eyes. He needs some time to accustom himself to the light. But once he did, he takes his surrounding in. He is obviously in some kind of a cell. There is a heavy door with strong iron bars. What kind of place is this?

Ragnar doesn’t have much time for his musing, for only a moment later two men enter his cell. The one that stands in front of him is older and has a stern look on his face. The one behind is younger, still, a boy actually, with a soft and worried expression. They both wear strange long brown robes, with a simple white belt around their waist and have the weirdest haircut Ragnar has ever seen.

The older man points at Ragnar and asks the boy behind him something in a harsh voice. The boy shrinks a little bit, obviously scared, but answers in a steady way.  Ragnar’s eyes widen. This voice belongs to the soft words that he has heard from the man that has helped him.

The two strange looking persons begin to argue in front of him, while the older seems to be really pissed at Ragnar, for whatever reason and the young boy looks to defend him. Ragnar also doesn’t  know what warrants their hate or support.

Then the older one steps forward and slaps Ragnar so hard, that his head slaps against the other of the wall. The man says something else and then leaves. The young boy crunches down in front of him and slowly and careful touches Ragnar’s face, probably for searching for injuries. Ragnar only thinks darkly to himself that if he had his normal strength, the old one would have been dead the moment he had entered this place.

But for now, he is incredibly thankful for that boy with the soft touch and voice. The young man says something again, but Ragnar only shakes softly his head, to show that he doesn’t understand him.

The other steps away a little bit and lifts his robe on one side. Ragnar’s eyes widen again. Will the other take off his clothes? Normally Ragnar would totally be up for some steamy sex with an attractive young man, but right now he won’t be able to be _up_ for anything.

But the other only takes an apple out from under his clothes and then puts the robe rapidly down again.

He outstretches his arm to Ragnar and points the apple to his face. Ragnar takes it slowly, he still can’t move right and everything hurts, but he is so hungry that nothing else matters now.

The other gives him a small satisfied smile and stands up again. When he is at the door Ragnar remembers his manners and says in a cracked voice: “þǫkk”

The young man just gives him a nod and then leaves. Ragnar eats his apple and falls asleep directly after again.

 

At the next morning, the boyish-looking man comes in again, clears and takes care of Ragnar’s wound. Then he sits down and puts out a small pouch. He opens it and takes a piece of bread, cheese, and another old apple out of it.

He puts those things into Ragnar’s hands and stands up again.

When the young man is at the door, he says something in his language that sounds like a farewell and then he is gone.

 

It goes on like this every day for weeks, months? Ragnar can’t tell the time anymore.

While they can’t really communicate, the Viking still tells the other about his farm at Kattegat, his family, and the raiding. Sometimes they can express things with gestures and body language. So did Ragnar find out that the young man, who cares so well for him, is named Athelstan and is some kind of priest, like everybody else in this building. Which gods they have is still unclear to Ragnar. But it must be strange ones, for Ragnar hasn’t seen or heard any women in this place. What do all these men without women?

He still hasn’t any answer for that.

Ragnar also knows from experience by now, that the little priest is very good at healing and smart.

After more time, and a lot of boredom, Ragnar begins to stare at Athelstan while he checks the wounds. He starts to tell the young man how pretty his lips look, that he has a nice face and that Ragnar would love to see and touch his body. Surely he has a great ass.

For a moment Ragnar thinks that he can see Athelstan blush, but that has to be his imagination. How should the other know what he is saying?

 One day that starts like every other, their suddenly little routine is being interrupted. The old man that Ragnar hasn’t seen since the first day enters the cell exactly when Athelstan gives Ragnar the food. Ragnar has figured out by now that the young priest smuggles it out and gives it to him, even though it’s against the rules.

The moment the old one sees them, his face gets an ugly red color very fast. He grabs Athelstan by his arm and pulls him back. The old ugly ass begins to shout and slaps Athelstan so hard, that the little priest falls to the floor.

Ragnar shouts at the sight and struggles against the chains, but without any result. He stays put in place. He insults the monk with the worst words he can find in Norse. This earns him a punch into his face. For a man that is sitting on his ass all day, that guy can punch _hard._

The old man turns around, beats Athelstan a few times with his cane, then pulls him up and half drags the little priest out of the cell.

Ragnar continues to scream and shout until his voice gives out.

 

For the next days, another young priest comes to the cell, throws some old and mostly bad food to Ragnar’s feet and then walks away again.

He sees Athelstan almost a week later again. When he first gazes at him, a furry so strong takes over him that he begins to struggle violently against his chains.

Athelstan has cuts all over his face, a black eye and he limps slightly.

The young priest lowers himself slowly, with painful hisses, so he can directly look Ragnar in the eyes.

The blond stops moving, instead sadness and regret wash over his body.

“I am sorry.”

Athelstan gives him a small smile and then answers in perfect Norse: “I know.”

Ragnar stares at him for a few seconds, his thoughts racing through his head.

“You… You can understand me?”

“Yes.”  
“You understood me the whole time? Everything I said?”

Athelstan has the nerve to look sheepishly at the floor, a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Ah. Yes, I did.”

“But why didn’t you say anything?”

Athelstan struggles for words for a moment. “I didn’t know at the beginning from where you came from. And once you started talking, I just didn’t know what to respond, so I let you talk.”

Ragnar laughs for the first time since his capture.

“You just liked to hear all the fine things I had to say about your lips, face and ass.”

Athelstan blushes even more but doesn’t respond. Instead, he lifts his robes on one side.

“Ah, if I had known that dirty talk gets you to undress, I would have done it every day.”

The young priest shakes his head at him but has a small smile on his face.

He takes a key out of from his underclothing. Then he moves to the cuffs and opens them at a fast speed.

Ragnar looks confused at him. “What are you doing?”

Athelstan grabs him under the arms and lifts the older one with much effort.

“I think it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? I help you to escape.”

The hobble out of the cell, look around and Athelstan leads them to the left.

“You can’t do this, Athelstan. It’s too dangerous. You have already done enough for me.”

“I will be the judge of that, now shush. We have to be as quiet as possible.”

They stumble through the building and go down many stairs, until they finally reach the outer walls and see a doorway.  Athelstan opens it and they stand on top of a sandy hill, under them is the sea crashing against the sandbank.

Athelstan leads him down to the beach, where a small boat is being hidden under a fishing net.

“Come on now, we don’t have much time until somebody notices that we are missing. Get in the boat.”

Ragnar turns around and scowls at the younger man.

“I am not leaving without you. They will kill you if they find you.”

Athelstan smiles at him, but his eyes are full of sadness. “I know. It was never planned to leave with you. The only thing that matters is that you will be safe.”

Ragnar moves forward and cups Athelstan's cheeks and kisses him passionately.

“I am going to come back for you.”

Athelstan gives him a beautiful smile and places another soft kiss on Ragnar’s lips.

“I will be waiting.”

The Viking nods, takes the boat and shoves it into the waves.

There are people storming out of the door and screaming on the top of the hill.

Ragnar looks at them and then at his little priest.

“Go! Now!” Athelstan shouts. Ragnar runs and then gets into the small fishing boat and starts to row.

 

When he is out on the sea he looks back and sees how the others have reached Athelstan and beat him down, until he lies on the floor, the sand turning red.

Ragnar wants to shout and row back, but he doesn’t. He knows if he does, everything would have been for nothing.

 

The moment Ragnar sets foot on his homeland, he runs to Floki. They need a boat. No, not one. Enough to transport enough men to overtake the place where they have held him.

 

It’s a year after Athelstan has helped his wonderful Norse man to escape. He has paid for it dearly, but he wouldn’t regret his choice for even one moment.

Still, he misses Ragnar every day.

Suddenly the alarm bells sound echoes through the monastery.

“Pagans! The pagans are here!” a brother shouts from the tower. Everybody runs through the halls and screams in panic.  

Only Athelstan stays where he is when the big front door is being torn down.

There in the door stands his beautiful Viking, his ice blue eyes staring directly at Athelstan.

“I have come to get you home, my love!” Ragnar screams across from the room.

Athelstan just laughs in delight and runs into the arms of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleipnir: eight-legged horse; belongs to Odin.  
> Þǫkk: old Norse for “thanks”
> 
> Sorry for the late update. It has been busy at university. I had also no time for editing it, so sorry for the mistakes!  
> It will be the last chapter for this year.  
> Thanks to everyone that reads this, leaves kudos and comments!  
> Have a happy new year!  
> Oh, and I have now a tumblr account too! Come and visit me at: solen-skiner.tumblr.com


	5. On the bike through Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan travels to Miami with his bible group to help out at the local church.  
> But what will happen when he meets Ragnar, owner of a bar and leader of a Biker gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PalomaD for the prompt: About a millions years ago there was an episode of Miami Vice called Viking Bikers from Hell. Picture Ragnar et. al. as a biker gang in current times.
> 
> I feel like I couldn't really fulfill it well. I have had a few hard months and it was really difficult to get back to writing. But I hope you can enjoy it still!  
> As always, not beta'd. So all mistakes are mine.

It was a hot day and not really what Athelstan was used to. He was from England, Wessex to be precise. In the summers it was never so hot. It just rained most of the time and was always windy.

So Miami was basically nothing like Wessex. But he didn’t want to complain. He came here with others from his bible group. They would spend 2 weeks here and give out flyers and offer people to come by to the local church. Athelstan was glad that they didn’t try to proselytize anyone. While he liked his religion, he also accepted that there are others and he would never say that one is better than another. His role here was only to offer advice and help if someone wanted to find god.

Ragnar took his beloved bike out of the garage, got on it and started to drive through the streets to his bar. It was already the time of the year where he was sweat-soaked when he got to his destination.

Why did he move here from his beloved northern country with cool summers? Actually only because Rollo had insisted it would be such a great idea and so much fun to join an original US Biker gang. Well and here they were, in Miami since over 4 years and Ragnar still hated the summer.

He turned his machine off and gets off while looking at the other side of the street. He scoffed at the sight that greeted him. Like every day some weird “praise the lord” guys were standing there and pushing their flyers at the passersby. Except one, he seemed to be new, because Ragnar hasn’t seen him before. The young man just smiled at the passing people and greeted them. He had a mop of brown curls on his head and a petite small form, while not looking feminine. Ragnar ogled him for a few more moments. Then he shook his head, turned around and walked into his bar. It was time to get some work done.

It continued like this for a week. Ragnar got to work, watched the newbie smile and laugh on the other side of the street and then turned around to get into the bar.

Inside he had been caught staring out of the window across the street. In the end, it was Lagertha who had enough of his pitiful pining. She took a soft drink with ice and walked over to the group. She then gave it to the young man with beautiful hair. (Ragnar really had a thing for hair.) Lagertha began to talk to him and the other gave her a huge smile. Then she pointed at the bar and the other looked straight through the window at Ragnar. The latter just blushed, being embarrassed about being caught and just jumped to the side behind the curtains.  Rolle walked by that exact moment and shook his head at his little brother.

“You are just pathetic, man.”

Ragnar sighed and hid further in the safety of the curtain.

“I know. I know.”

 

The next day when Ragnar got off his bike and out his leather gear into the box at the end, he suddenly felt another presence beside him.

 “Hello.”

Ragnar turned around so fast that he was afraid his neck had snapped. There he was standing. That beautiful man Ragnar couldn’t have stopped looking at for over a week.

“Hi”

The other gave him a nice smile and Ragnar noticed that his eyes were the color of melted chocolate. Just delicious.

“I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. Your friend told me that you have been worried all the time that I would get hydrated.  That’s really nice of you to think about that. So, thanks. Oh, and I am Athelstan by the way.”

The young man held his hand out to shake at the end, but Ragnar got a better idea. He took the delicate hand into his and raised it to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. Then he purred: “The pleasure is all mine. I am Ragnar.”

The other blushed a deep red and nodded.

“Well, it was nice to meet you but I should go back to my group.”

Ragnar just smirked at him and watched delightedly as the other blushed even more.

“Of course. I am going to see you around.”

The young man nodded hastily and then almost fled to the other side of the street, where he hid his face behind the flyers in his hand.

 

Athelstan tried to not look across the street the rest of the day. But it was a useless battle with himself. When he looked at the bar, Ragnar was always standing at some window and watched him too. Athelstan blushed every time and looked somewhere else fast. He also noticed that the others of the group were giving him strange looks.

Sometime around 2 p.m. Ragnar stepped out of the bar and shouted across the street: “Hey, Athelstan. Do you want to come over and eat lunch with us?”

The others gave him a shocked look, but he just shrugged and took his personal things. He turned to the group. “See you later.” Then he turned to Ragnar who grinned at him and crossed the street.

Ragnar put his hand on his shoulder and got him inside.

Athelstan had imagined that there would be all black furniture and metal music and dubious people playing poker and smoking. But it was a nice bar with dark wood tables and comfy looking couches. Nobody smocked and the people all smiled friendly at him when they entered. Sure, they looked a little bit frightening. They were all tall and well built, with piercing and tattoos and had long hair done in different styles. They reminded him a little bit of Vikings.

Ragnar introduced him to everyone and then they sat on a big table in the center and began to eat together.

Athelstan has never had so much fun. Everyone was telling some funny anecdote and laughed. Athelstan wasn’t used to so blatantly showed emotions. At home, everyone was always proper. You shouldn’t talk loud, always articulate yourself in a certain manner and never laugh like this. Everything had to be controlled and orderly.

But here, here with Ragnar and his friends, everything was chaotic and Athelstan loved it.

 

Athelstan was sad to leave to go back to his group, but Ragnar said he would surprise him at the end of his workday and Athelstan was strangely looking forward to it.

 Some hours later he saw Ragnar and his friend come out of the bar and close it up. The older man grinned at him and shouted out: “You wanna come?” while he patted the seat of the motorcycle.

 Tom, a boy from his group, gave him a scandalized look. “Athelstan. You can’t really mean to do this!”

Athelstan just gave them a grin, put the flyers in his bag and said over his shoulder: “See you tomorrow.” while he ran to Ragnar.

Ragnar had in the time put on his leather jacket and Athelstan couldn’t deny that the other looked incredibly sexy with it.

“Here”, Ragnar said while holding another jacket out to him, “This is my reserve jacket, so it will be a little bit too big for you, but safety goes first.”

Athelstan put it on and closed his eyes for a moment to inhale the powerful smell of Ragnar coming off from it. When he opened them again he could see Ragnar giving him a knowing look while grinning at him.

His grin widened, even more, when Athelstan blushed at getting caught.

He put another helmet on Athelstan and caressed his cheek while fastening it.

When Athelstan could meet his gaze again, he was surprised to find fondness and something else he couldn’t name there.

He figured he looked the same way at Ragnar.

“Now come on, little priest. Get on.”

He climbed on behind Ragnar and hold on close while the machine roared and took off in an instance.

Athelstan was too shocked for a moment but then began to laugh. He has never felt so free and happy and secure at the same time.

They drove along the empty roads with the others. They laughed and screamed into the night.

It was perfect and Athelstan wanted it to never stop.

But time always passes when one has fun. So it seemed to only be minutes later Ragnar drove Athelstan to his flat and they had to say goodbye.

When he has handed the helmet to Ragnar and wanted to take the leather jacket off, the other one stopped him.

"No. Keep it. I like how it looks on you"

Athelstan cursed as he blushed again, but he couldn't deny the warmth spreading through him while thinking of wearing Ragnars jacket.

Ragnar moved his upper body and took Athelstan's hand into his. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He nodded while leaning closer and somehow they met in the middle and share a simple kiss.

It wasn't more than a press of lips against each other, but still, it felt amazing.

Athelstan gave him a grin and said: "See you" before sneaking another quick kiss and then walking into his building complex.

When he lied in bed he couldn't stop thinking about the great last days he has had but sobered when he remembered he only had 3 days left before he was supposed to return England.

 

Ragnar couldn't believe it. Athelstan has entered his life like a whirlwind and turned it upside down in a matter of days and now...

Now they were standing in front of the airport and he had to watch him go.

"I will write you once I landed."

Ragnar could only nod. He didn't trust his voice. If he opened his mouth now he would only beg Athelstan to stay.

The younger bit his lip and shuffled around before stepping close and hugging him.

With that Ragnar's wall crumbled to pieces and he closed his arms around Athelstan and pressed him close as if never intended to let him go.

"I am going to miss you, my little priest."

"And I will miss you, my strong and fearless Viking."

They both chuckled at the joke, but there were a few tears shared too.

They stood there and Ragnar pressed light kisses everywhere he could reach and tried to memorize every detail of Athelstan's face.

It was the third time they had anounced the flight to Heathrow and Athelstan really had to go then.

Somehow they managed to separate and Ragnar had to fist his hand behind his back, so he wouldn't reach for the other one and pull him back.

Athelstan turned around one last time, gave him a weak smile and then he was gone.

 

The flight home has been horrible. He has sat there and tried hard not to cry. He already missed Ragnar. The people from his group were giving him disapproving glances and he was sure he would be the number one gossip topic once they were home, but right then he didn't care.

He cuddled into the leather jacket that still smelled of Ragnar and tried to ignore everything else.

Once he landed he took his phone out and send one quick message.

_I landed just now. I'm good. Miss you already._

When he good his stuff and moved through the hall to the exit he felt his phone vibrate and took it out.

_Good. I am glad. Miss you too. Ya know, I really hate summer in Miami. Maybe we could start a Biking gang in Wessex?_

Athelstan didn't care where he was. He just started to laugh loudly and so hard that he felt tears rushing down his face. People looked at him strangely as they passed, but he just didn't mind them.

Ragnar, his beautiful Ragnar. Imagine them all, the whole gang riding through the posh streets of Wessex while howling and laughing in the night.

_Perfect. Now get your asses here already._

He chuckled and put his phone away. Suddenly his mode had improved tenfold.

Athelstan really couldn't wait.

It was going to be _awesome_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out totally different than I had planned. But that's life, no?  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> I hope it won't take me months to update the next chapter. But I can't make any promises. It will also depend on my health.  
> But if you want to see my progress or leave me a nice massage, then please stop by at solen-skiner at Tumblr.  
> P.S Please be nice in the comments. It took a lot to overcome myself and start writing again.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan has to decide to whom his love belongs.  
> God or another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StanFan for this nice prompt: After Athelstan's talk with the Seer about love (from "Athelstan's Journal, Stones and Bones" video) he reflects on what love really means. He realizes he loves Ragnar, and confesses, resulting in a very romantic, smut-optional interlude. 
> 
> I hope it turned out how you imagined it.  
> Here you can watch the fitting episode, it's only 1:46 min. long. (The link is in the fic because I have no idea how to post a shortcut here and not the whole URL. If you know how it works, please tell me, because this really annoys me)

[Athelstan's Journal - Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw5wVhfykDE&index=11&list=PLM9LdkrULLCIHi9BSHr2Pp7ViWJEXQZ25)

***************************************************

Athelstan leaves the seer's tent with a heavy heart. He knows the answer deep down. He knew it at the moment the seer asked the question.

_You, priest, must choose between divine love and the earthy love of another soul._

His brain didn't make any decision, because his heart already knew who it belonged to. Athelstan just hasn't listened. But now? He can't ignore it any longer.

If he wants to find peace, he has to face his biggest obstacle in life. 

_Love_

But how was he supposed to do this? The person he loved is married to another and has wonderful children. They are a happy family. So how could Athelstan ever compete with that? And even if the other choose him, how could Athelstan live with the guilt of having broken up a family?

But he hasn't really any other choice, does he? If he continues to say nothing he will never make peace with himself and he won't find peace in the afterlife.

Athelstan thinks it's best to do it as soon as possible. Then he can be refused and overcome his heartbreak sooner and go on without this silly fantasies of having a happy life here. Maybe God will come to him if he is truly desperate.

So it's planned. He will confess after tonight's feast.

***

Athelstan is already at his fourth drink and he doesn't know if it would be so wise to be completely drunk for later. But the nervousness is so bad he _already_ feels like vomiting. So, keeping drinking it is.

Finally, the feast gets quieter and a few people leave for their homes. Now would be the best moment to act.

Athelstan drowns the rest of his beverage in one go and stands up.

_You can do it. You can do it!_

Have his legs always felt so wobbly?

The hall isn't very big and so it takes Athelstan only a few steps and he already stands before the two "thrones".

"Ragnar. Could I have a word with you? In private?"

The other man gives him a surprised and worried look but nods. "Sure", then he stands up slowly and follows Athelstan outside.

He always liked the beach here best. Kattegat is surely a beautiful place.

It is already warm enough to stand here at night without freezing and Athelstan admires the starry sky for a few moments before turning to Ragnar at his side.

"I have talked to the seer."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was about love. To find peace, I have to face the conflict of my love between God and another man."

Ragnar turns to him and studies Athelstan's face.

"And to which result did you come?"

"I am standing here with you, or not? Isn't it clear?"

Ragnar shakes his and steps closer. He can feel Ragnar's breath on his face.

"I want to hear you say the words, Athelstan."

He looks down. All his courage has left him. He can't. He can't say it.

Ragnar cups his face with one hand and brings it up slowly. Their eyes meet and Athelstan is surprised by the storm of emotions he sees in Ragnar's.

"Please, Athelstan."

He takes a deep breath and then whispers: "I love you"

A beautiful smile breaks free on the others face and Ragnar leans his forehead against Athelstan.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear this from you. I almost lost hope you would ever say them."

"You did?"

Ragnar chuckles and presses light kisses on his cheek, his neck and finally on his lips.

Athelstan can only stand there in shock. With all the scenarios he has imagined, this outcome has never been one of them.

Ragnar gives him a look and his smile dims a little.

"You thought I would refuse you? That I would turn away from you in disgust?"

Athelstan bows his head again, unable to meet the other's intense gaze.

But Ragnar surprises him again and closes his arms around Athelstan and brings him closer still.

They stand there in a strong embrace for a while.

"How could you think that, my little one? Are you blind? How could you not see that my heart already belonged to you for so many years?"

Athelstan can't breathe after hearing this confession. He brings a little distance between them and looks directly into Ragnar's eyes.

"Does it truly?"

Ragnar caresses his cheek lovingly. "Of course it does"

Then they lean close to each other and kiss again. It starts out slowly and gets more and more passionate with every passing moment.

"How about we continue this in your bed?" Ragnar gives him a flirty grin and sucks and nibs at his neck.

A flash of uncertainty rushes through Athelstan.

"What about Aslaug?"

"Don't worry about her. We haven't been intimate for years. I care about her, but there is no romantic love between us. She knows this too."

"But, you are still married."

"I am. Does this mean you will not be with me unless I divorce her?"

"No! Don't do that. I just... I feel guilty and bad for your family. I don't want to ruin anything."

Ragnar gives him a small smile and kisses him softly. "Athelstan, you could never ruin anything. Believe me, please."

Athelstan nods. He is still unsure about it, but he loves Ragnar so much and he has never expected to be loved in return.

He couldn't turn away from this now, even if he wanted to.

Athelstan kisses Ragnar quickly, then takes his hand and leads him up to his hut.

 

While all this came to be because Athelstan wanted to find peace in the afterlife, it's the farthest thought in his mind right now.

All he cares about are Ragnar's strong hands holding him down, his huge body covering his and making him feel safe and this intensive feeling of love and lust that fills every cell of his body.

Until he isn't Athelstan anymore. He is a soul intertwined with its missing part for the first time.

_Who could my love belong to if not the other half of my heart and soul?_

 

When they lie together after making love, Athelstan finally, for the first time in his life, feels peaceful and he knows he has found his place in this world.

His worries about his afterlife can wait. For he has found something he wants to treasure for as long as he can.

_Ragnar's love._

And so, whatever might come. Whether Athelstan shall end up in heaven or Valhalla, all he cares about now is that he will be united with Ragnar for all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am back sooner than thought. Sorry, no smut! I hope you are not too disappointed. 
> 
> I also noticed that the comments and kudos were less in the last 2 chapters and I personally think, the chapters were not written well and wanted to know if it is because of this that fewer people leave a positive feedback?  
> I am not getting angry if it's so, it just would be nice to know what's up, so I can improve myself.  
> Then! Pretty please let me know what you thought about this chapter and the fic in general.  
> Comments and kudos are love :)


	7. Hands off! He is my little priest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in Wessex again and Ragnar doesn't like how close King Ecbert and Athelstan are. Not. at. all.
> 
> Jealous!Ragnar. Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lambertgirl9 for your idea: I would love to see one where Ragnar is insecure about Athelstan’s relationship with Ecbert and thinks maybe more happened between them while he was gone than he was told. (sex .kissing or anything u wanna put) and he gets jealous and a little upset at Athelstan until he sets him straight! To the fandom can always use more jealous!Ragnar. 
> 
> Yes! YES YEEES!! I love jealous!Ragnar. It was so much fun writing this. I hope it's how you imagined it.  
> For clarification: everything written in italic are Ragnar's thoughts.

When they enter King Ecbert’s hall, Athelstan is grinning wide and he just _glows_ with happiness. Ragnar doesn’t understand this behavior _at all_.

“Ah, Athelstan, my boy! How good it is to finally see you again.”

_My boy? My boy! How dare he call Athelstan that! He is my little priest and surely not Ecbert’s boy!_

Athelstan crosses the hall at fast speed and instead of bowing or going on his knees, as is the custom in front of a king, he walks straight up to Ecbert’s open arms. The two men then stay there and hug while whispering into each other’s ears.

_What is this? What the hell is going on?_

After a ( _way too long_ ) time they finally separate and Athelstan has a light blush on his cheeks.

The king steps forward and greets them all. Then they sit down to feast together. But Athelstan stays at Ecbert’s side, instead of sitting down next to Ragnar how he usually does.

“Ragnar, we are here to negotiate, so could you _please_ stop looking at Ecbert like you want to murder him?” whispers Lagertha into his ear. In the same moment he can hear Athelstan laugh and when he looks up, Ecbert rests a hand on top of Athelstan’s shoulder.

“Be glad I actually haven’t killed him already” he spats back and grumbles unhappily while watching his nemesis making advances at _his_ little priest.

After dinner, King Ecbert stands up and gestures at him.

“Earl Ragnar Lothbrok, would you accompany me to my study?”

_Duh- Would you like a knife between your eyes?_

“King Ragnar”

Ecbert gives him a tight smile and points at the doorway.

“Shall we?”

Ragnar gives him a cocky grin and puts his hand on the (very large) axe.

“Of course” He winks at Lagertha, who rolls her eyes at him and at Athelstan, who looks a little bit worried.

They leave the hall and walk in silence for a while.

“Athelstan is an incredible man, don’t you think? I am very happy indeed that he is here again.”

_Old man, you taunting me?! Want an axe in your head?_

“Ah, yes he is. I am very _glad_ he chose to live in Kattegat with me.”

Ecbert just makes a “hm” sound and they continue walking.

“But do you think he is happy there, with you? He is such a fine man, with many talents. I don’t want him to _waste_ away there, with all these pagans.”

_Yo, asshole. Wanna die that badly right now?_

He gives Ecbert a hard look and a murderous smile.

“I am sure, that he is being engaged enough where he can prove his talents”

Ecbert gives him a sinister grin and pats him on his shoulder.

“Well then, I hope you enjoy his _talent_ of pleasure, as I did teach him all he knows. But even in that area, he was a natural.”

Ragnar's eyes twitch and he reaches down to his belt, but King Ecbert already entered his study and closed the door.

_Hm, what would you say if I broke this bloody door down with my axe and show you my talent?!_

_It’s killing._

“Ragnar! What are you doing?”

He was standing there, axe raised in the air, only a short distance away from the door.

_Weeell. Destroying the door and killing that old bastard?_

“Nothing, I just wanted to leave actually.”

Athelstan raises an eyebrow and looks at the axe.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really!”

Athelstan huffs but gives him a small smile and points at the other side of the corridor.

“Why don’t you come with me? I would like to show you something.”

Ragnar sighs but puts his axe away and nods at Athelstan.

They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach a room that smells of ink and parchment.

They come to stop in front of a huge painting on the wall, next to it stand various statues of naked men.

“These are from the Romans. King Ecbert rescued them. The church doesn’t look at this in favor. The Romans were pagans too, you know? They also liked to portray people naked. The church doesn’t think this is proper.”

Ragnar could only stare. There was such a beauty in this room. They had art in Kattegat too, but nothing like this. Suddenly he felt foolish. He has been so proud of having Athelstan, but what could he really offer him at home?

Athelstan could apparently feel his mood shift because he steps closer and gives him a worried look.

“Ragnar? What is it?

He sighs and looks at Athelstan.

“Ecbert is right. You should stay here. He can offer you such luxury here and I am sure you will be happier with him.”

Athelstan looks confused and leans his head slightly to one side.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, apparently you prefer him as your lover in bed.”

Athelstan moves too fast for Ragnar to see (which is saying something!) and in the next second, he feels a stinging pain in his left cheek.

He stares at the young man with wide eyes, while Athelstan looks just as shocked and surprised.

“Wha…Athelstan?” “I’m sorry, so sorry. Ragnar” They mutter at the same time.

“WHAT WAS THAT?"

Athelstan looks apologetic and pissed at the same time.

“I, just. I don’t know. You implied that I am King Ecbert’s bed whore or something and I… just snapped?”

“Athelstan, I didn’t mean it that way. But he told me that you were lovers and I thought he would like to be together again.”

The other stares and stares at him until Ragnar feels really uncomfortable.

“I am sorry, Athelstan.”

The young man only shakes his head, blinks a few times and looks confused at him.

“He said that?”

“Well yes. Are you angry he told me? You know there is nothing shameful about lying with a man, right?”

Athelstan snorts and gives him an amused look.

“While I appreciate you saying this, I still do not understand this. We were never lovers. We didn’t sleep together. We didn’t even kiss or did anything sexual. I don’t get why he said that.”

“Well maybe he thought you would like to do this if you stayed”

Silence.

_Why isn’t he saying anything? Why does he look at me like I am an idiot?_

Athelstan looks unsure and stares at his feet and tugs at his shirt.

“Could be, but I for sure don’t want to do those things with him. I might want to do them with somebody else though.”

Ragnar stares at him and really has to hold back so he won’t shake Athelstan and scream: “With whom?!”

Athelstan has to notice his struggle because lets out an amused huff and smiles at Ragnar.

He steps closer and takes Ragnar’s hand in his.

“How can somebody be so clueless?” Athelstan says with a fond voice.

Ragnar stares down at their intertwined fingers and back at the other’s face.

“What?”

Athelstan laughs and closes the distance between them and kisses him softly.

Before Ragnar can respond he pulls away again.

“I always wanted, want and will want you. Only you, Ragnar. There is no place for anybody else in my heart. And bed.” Athelstan tells him with a big smile.

Ragnar grins at him, puts his arms around Athelstan and pulls him close again, so he can kiss him breathless.

So all in all, he has no reason to be jealous. He might be an idiot. But better an idiot and having Athelstan than being an old snob who is alone.

_I guess I can let Ecbert live._

_Even though I wouldn’t mind throwing my axe into his head._

“Ragnar. You coming?” says Athelstan fondly. He stands at the door and holds out his hand towards him.

“Always my love and probably multiple times tonight.” He watches in delight as Athelstan blushes a deep red and Ragnar snickers to himself.

Oh, how he is going to enjoy this.

_Take that old man!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did misspell some things on purpose this time! Especially Ragnar's interior monologue, because nobody thinks grammatically correct all the time, right?  
> So I was able to post a few new chapters in the last 2 weeks, but it won't continue that way, I think. But I will try to post a new chapter at least every month.


	8. Come here Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan is deeply hurt by the actions of Ragnar and his family surrounding the incident of Uppsala. It takes a lot of work and time for him to trust again.  
> Platonic Athelnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I don't update in forever and then you get a great platonic bro story of bros being angry at each other and then realizing they really (platonically) love each other? Well yeah... that's that.  
> Thanks a lot to LadyFangs for the prompt: [...] the fallout from Uppsala and how Athelstan and Ragnar learn to trust each other again after that. ... Perhaps reconciliation comes after Lagertha leaves and Athelstan is all Ragnar has left. ...a deep friendship/brotherhood.
> 
> I tried *shrug emoji*

It's early morning still. There is fog traveling through the woods, casting a silvery blanket over the camp.

Birds raise and begin their daily work. Somewhere a deer is caught surprised by the sleeping visitors and sprints away gracefully.

One can hear the snores and rustling of the people spread over the camp, trying to find warmth in the person lying next to them.

It's summer, but the sun hasn't touched them yet and there lies a certain chill in the air that never truly goes away in the North, no matter the season.

 

It's certainly a peaceful scene and Athelstan wishes he could enjoy it as much as it deserves.

But his heart is heavy and not even the beautiful sight of the first sun rays bathing them in gold is able to change that.

Because it all seems so peaceful, but if one looks closer, they find it's not.

There are drinking horns lying around chaotically, the sleeping people are mostly naked and cover in more than just mud from sleeping on the ground.

But the worst are the crows that dance almost mockingly around the altar.

And there Athelstan sees what he dreads the most.

Blood.

It's dried by now, its ways down to the ground are almost burnt in the stone.

Athelstan has to fight the urge to vomit when he stands before it. He doesn't remember well what happened last night. He has been given some kind of mushrooms that muddled his mind, but he knows that Ragnar and Lagertha wanted to sacrifice him.

But because of his split faith, he was deemed unworthy and Leif had to die. 

No, he wanted to die. What kind of a culture is this, where one should be happy to be chosen to be killed?

Yes, grateful even.

He confronted Ragnar afterward. The betrayal and hurt had broken his heart.

But the pagan hadn't understood Athelstan's anguish. Told him they had chosen him because they cared about him. That it was an honor and Athelstan has shamed them by not being worthy.

So what? They expected him to thank them for wanting to kill him?

For the first time since he arrived, he finally understands why the pagans of the north have the reputation they have.

But how should he act around them from now on? Is he supposed to shake it all off and go on like this never happened?

Athelstan sighs and looks at the crows singing and dancing in front of him. It certainly feels like Odin himself is mocking him.

 

_Back in Kattegat, a few weeks later._

"Athelstan! Come sit with me and have a drink", Ragnar shouts drunkenly and drags the younger man down with him.

He pushes another wine into Athelstan's hand while raising his own to his mouth and screaming loudly:  "Skål!"

The people around answer with another loud  "Skål!" and down their drinks.

 Athelstan sips on his slowly and watches Ragnar coldly.

The atmosphere has been chilled between him and Ragnar and Lagertha since Uppsala.

He still adores Gyda. And Bjorn, well, he still doesn't like Athelstan. So at least that is the same as before.

"Athelstan my little priest. Why is it that you are angry with me?"

He sighs. Athelstan has learned a lot about Ragnar in his time here, among other things that he is a chatty drunk. It's also the only time when Ragnar allows himself to be truthful and talk about his deeper concerns.

"Do you really not know why Ragnar?"

"Obviously. Or I wouldn't ask. *hicks* Please, Athelstan. Tell me why"

The young man sighs and finishes his wine. Then he turns to Ragnar and fixes him with a hard glare.

"You and Lagertha are good people and it took me a long time to realize that and feel safe here. I began to trust you and I hope that you trust me. But then you brought me to Uppsala and decided above my head that I should be killed. Has it never occurred to you how horrible that felt to me!? And when I confronted you both, you were just: oh don't pout, Athelstan. Don't you see? we care so much about you, we want you dead!"

At the end of his rant, he's breathing hard and his belly is filled with a burning anger. He has thought that he is over the whole Uppsala betrayal thing but obviously, he isn't.

Ragnar just looks bewildered at him and swallows a few times before he answers. "I still don't know why you see it that way. But I am sorry. Please, don't be angry anymore? He bats his eyelashes dramatically at Athelstan and gives him a drunken smile.

Athelstan sighs, but there is a small smile on his face, so it's some progress.

 

 _It's a few days after Lagertha left with Bjorn_ and Athelstan is still in shock. While he could never truly understand the relationship between Ragnar and her, they still seemed to be very happy and to love each other dearly.

On the other hand, Ragnar has impregnated another woman. A princess no less. So he understands Lagertha's hurt and feeling of betrayal and why she left.

If Athelstan weren't a slave, he would have left after Uppsala too. But he has had no choice, while Lagertha took hers and is gone for good now.

While Athelstan knows all the reasons, he still wishes that Lagertha would have stayed. Aslaug keeps giving him disapproving looks and acts all snooty around him and gives him stupid chores, while Ragnar seems to try to drink himself to death.

It's one late evening a few weeks after that Ragnar comes to find Athelstan as he sits on the beach and guts some fish there.

The way Ragnar lets himself fall in the sand tells Athelstan that the other has probably been drinking for some hours.

They sit in silence for a while. Ragnar gazes out to the sea while the younger one works.

"I think I understand now."

Athelstan sighs, puts his knife away and cleans his hand. Then he turns to look at the Viking.

"What do you understand?"

"How you felt back then at Uppsala. I hate Lagertha for leaving me. I know it's mostly my fault. But I feel so betrayed that she just... left. And it hurts, it's like my heart was poisoned and destroys my whole body a little bit more every day. The anger is the worst. I have so much of it and I don't know what to do with it. So I drink, _from morning to evening._ " He laughs brokenly and grimaces before he puts his head into his hands and begins to sob.

Athelstan sits there in total shock for a few moments. Ragnar, this incredibly strong man, is openly crying right in front of him. He must trust Athelstan a lot if he allows himself to be this vulnerable in front of him.

He doesn't really know what to say, so he does the only thing that comes to mind. He pulls Ragnar in his arms, so Ragnar's head lies on his shoulder and holds him close.

"I am deeply sorry that I made you feel this way, Athelstan. I want you to know I care very much. Please don't leave me too."

Athelstan only hugs him stronger, while his heart warms at hearing Ragnar's words.

"Everything will be alright" and for the first time since Uppsala, he really believes that.

 

 _Years have passed_ since Athelstan has been in Kattegat and there has been a time when he hadn't known if he would ever see it again.

But here he stands, besides Ragnar as the king greets his wife and sons.

Much has happened while he has been away. He is a free man now and came back here on his own will this time.

He has also found a certain peace with himself and the world and now when he looks at Ragnar all the bitterness and anger is gone and all that he can see now is a _friend,_ maybe even a _brother._

Aslaug gives him a short nod and a tight smile. Athelstan returns the same. She will never be as dear to him as Lagertha but they have found a mutual respect for each other and tolerate the other's company by now.

He notices that life as a free man is very different than as a slave. Athelstan gets his own hut, build from Ragnar himself, he can go fishing or hunting whenever he wants. Or just sit in the sun and read. It's liberating in a completely new way.

Mostly he joins Ragnar on his hunts and they pass the time with talking and joking. Often the pause on top of a hill or cliff and enjoy the view while they philosophize about everything and nothing. When night comes they then sit at the bonfire in a comfortable silence. 

Athelstan treasures those moments the most. His friendship with Ragnar deepens with every day and he trusts the other man more than anybody else. He is also pretty sure that it's the same for the Viking.

 

Time passes again and Athelstan becomes Ragnar's most trusted friend, advisor and ally. They plan to raid Paris and while Athelstan has moral conflicts because of this, he can't tell the other no.

It's been a struggle for Athelstan to find his place in the world and he is grateful and happy beyond measure when he finds his path to God again.

Full with joy he runs to Ragnar to tell him the good news.

But the other reacts with fear and anger, It's not at all what Athelstan expected.

He is grabbed by Ragnar and hugged fiercely.

"You cannot leave me. I **love** you."

Athelstan leans a little bit back to look the other in the eyes and gives Ragnar a reassuring smile.

"I promised a long time ago that I won't leave you and I will always keep that promise."

His eyes say: _I love you too._

Ragnar gives him a blinding smile and claps him on the shoulder.

"Come then, my friend. Let's feast!"

Athelstan chuckles but goes willingly.

It's a matter of fact after all, that he would follow Ragnar anywhere so he could always stay by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it turned a little bit gay at the end? But it still could be platonic. Ragnar is also kinda OC. I don't know...


	9. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar never cared about his second gender. He never saw what the fuss was all about. He married the woman he loved, nevermind they were both Alphas. He didn't waste his time searching for "his" omega, like all the other romantic fools. He was happy with the life he led.  
> Then he met Athelstan and hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bella_del_rey who asked for an A/B/O story with a cute Omega Athelstan and Alpha Ragnar.  
> It's the first time I write something like this, I hope it turned out alright.  
> It might not fit 100% the A/B/O rules but it's my take on it.  
> I also apologize for this belated update. I had a really tough case of writer's block.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

Ragnar was 5 years old when he heard for the first time the tales about strong alphas rescuing the lovely omegas, marring them and having pups and living forever happily after. Even though he was a child, he shook his head and stored it away as a stupid fairy tale.  
  
Alpha-Beta-Omega, it was all nonsense to him. He didn't think that something like a second gender could really define one as a person or who they love.  
  
The first time he had to confront this belief he was 15. It was the first time his father took him along to the raids. Ragnar noticed that most warriors were alphas. Here and there a beta could be found, but never an omega. On the other hand were those they brought back as slaves always betas or omegas, never alphas.  
  
When Ragnar once asked his father why it's that way he answered: "Alphas may be strong, but they are just as strong-willed and stubborn. They do not follow orders well and they wouldn't subordinate to anyone. That is why they make bad slaves and are not worth the trouble."  
  
Ragnar just thought that was stupid. If one's life was on the line, wouldn't one do almost everything to continue living? How could anyone let their second gender control their life?  
  
Ragnar always thought that only the weak would let their gender take over. If someone was strong, then they would be able to control those urges.  
  
He almost broke when he was proofed otherwise. His older cousin, that he always admired for their fierce way, entered their first heat with 16. Ragnar has never seen something so horrible. There was nothing left of the strong-willed and confident person he knew. All that was left was a sobbing and whimpering mess.  
  
One week later his cousin had been married off to the first one who paid enough, without having any say in it.  
  
Ragnar hated the way how society worked even more from then on. He swore that he would always treat everyone equally, no matter their status or gender.  
  
When he met Lagertha he immediately fell in love. Everyone told him that it would never work. Two alphas could never have a healthy relationship.  
  
He married her anyway.  
  
****  
  
Athelstan was born into a life of poverty. They had barely enough to eat and even then did his older brothers get more food than he did.  
  
"They need it more. They are alphas, they have to grow big and strong."  
  
Athelstan learned from young on that alphas stole his food, got to sleep in beds, while he lied on the hard floor and were always selfish. Not once did any of his brothers offer some food to him or shared their beds. Athelstan was only 7 and hadn't even a second gender, but he knew that he never wanted to be an Alpha.  
  
He was 13 when he presented as an omega. He has never been more scared in life. He heard his parents talk in the night that they planned to marry him off to someone with money or power. He was hopeless, who was to help him? He didn't want to belong to someone. As an omega, he would never be seen as anyone's equal, only as their possession.  
  
His sister found him crying and hiding in the woods the next morning. She took his arm and dragged him further into the forest, after an hour they stopped and she pushed a small bundle of a cloth into his hands.  
  
"In there is some food and water. You take this and you go as fast as you can. Don't stop, don't look back. Always go straight. In two days you will see a monastery standing on a hill. You go there and ask for shelter. You will stay there Athelstan, do you understand?"  
  
Athelstan was crying and shaking and he felt so cold. "What about you?", he knew that his sister was a beta, but still. She would get in a lot of trouble for this.  
  
She caressed his cheeks lovingly and wiped the tears off his face. "Do not worry about me. All I need is for you to be safe. Go now."  
  
Athelstan nodded, took the things and stumbled away. After a few steps, he stopped and looked at his sister. She was standing there crying silent tears.  
  
She gave him a tight smile. "Now, be brave and don't look back. Don't look back."  
  
Athelstan turned around and ran. As far and as fast as his feet could take him.  
  
All he remembered of his family, years later, was the soft and caring face of his sister as she saved him from a life in misery.  
  
True to her words did Athelstan come to the monastery after 3 days.  
  
When he knocked on the door of the building he was hungry, thirsty, tired and so scared. An older man opened the door and looked him over with a cold gaze.  
  
They took him in, gave him food and shelter. He was allowed to sleep in a bed, even though it wasn't really more comfortable than the floor. They provided a cell for him, whenever his heat came and they didn't treat him like an equal or especially nice, but they weren't cruel to him.  
  
Athelstan found his way to God and was thankful that he would never be married off. While he had no privileges here, he had at least a resemblance of a self-determined life.  
  
He wasn't anyone's possession and he would never be a slave to this animalistic side of his.  
  
***  
  
Ragnar had a successful life so far. He married the woman he loves and showed everyone that two alphas could be happy together. They had two beautiful children together and ran the farm with a firm hand, together. Lagertha appreciated him because Ragnar always treated her as his equal and had no problems with her making the decisions from time to time. Ragnar valued his wife because she was strong but still showed her soft and caring side to him and their children.  
  
Out here on the farm, they had their happy life without the social pressure and expectations. Ragnar taught his children that they could be whatever and whoever they wanted to be, no matter their second gender.  
  
He said it so often, he began to believe it himself.  
  
All his wisdom flew straight out of the window when he set foot in Wessex for their raid. They stormed into the monastery and took everything they liked. Ragnar killed everyone who stood in his way.  
  
But then he stood in front of a small trembling boy, who had a book pressed to his chest and he couldn't control his instincts for the first time in his life. He growled at anyone who stood too near to the young man and his rational thoughts were nonexistent. All he could think was: "Protect, save, mine, mine."  
  
Rollo, for once in his life, was actually useful and dragged Ragnar away from the hall.  
  
"What was that?!" his brother asked, but Ragnar didn't even know himself what just happened.  
  
But through the whole journey home, he could never take his eyes off the monk.  
  
***  
  
Athelstan wanted to cry. He has always found strength in God, but what was he supposed to do then? He was in a country full of pagans and he was a slave. Literally. He has never felt so hopeless.  
  
But what scared him even more was the power that this alpha, his new master, had over him. Athelstan has met many alphas through his life, but never one like this. Ragnar and his family didn't treat him bad for a slave. They didn't even treat him like an omega. Actually, it was for the first time ever, that Athelstan felt that they judged him for who he was and not what.  
  
But still... he felt drawn to Ragnar in a way that he couldn't explain or control and that scared him the most.  
  
***  
  
Ragnar tried his hardest to stay away and give his little priest space. He could see how afraid Athelstan was and this made him feel guilty in return.

Lagertha kept giving him pointed glares and confused looks over the next few weeks. But Ragnar could never explain in words to her what was happening to him. When Athelstan had his first heat since he arrived, Ragnar hat to bind himself to his bed, his urges were so strong he couldn't have stopped himself from storming into Athelstan's room and... And what? Ragnar felt so sick at his own thoughts, but his brain continued to chant: "Mine! Take him! Mine, mine, mine"

The two of them kept this weird distant relationship up for almost a year. Every month Athelstan hid in his room and Ragnar locked himself up.

But both knew that sooner or later they would have to talk about it.  The fact that Lagertha threatened him to behead him should he not act soon, also helped Ragnar to make a decision.

***

They sat at the beach, it was a cold but the rising sun on the horizon promised to warm them soon. The both of them have been sitting there in silence for a while. The atmosphere was stilled and awkward and still there seemed to be a force that drew them together. At some point, their sides started to press against each other. When Athelstan shivered, Ragnar started to rub his back and pulled him closer still.

They continued sitting like this and enjoying the quiet for a moment.

"I am scared, Ragnar"

The older looked at Athelstan. He could play dumb and ask what he was afraid of. But Ragnar knew. He too felt this insane attraction to the younger one. Deep down it almost felt like... Love? And that scared Ragar more than he could explain. Not because he didn't want Athelstan, but because he wanted him more than anything in life.

He took the younger's hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Me too, Athelstan. Me too. But I think that it doesn't have to scare us. Maybe if we give ourself the time we need to figure this out, then everything will be alright."

Athelstan nodded and pressed his face into Ragnar's neck and inhaled deeply and then rested his head on the other's shoulder.

They stayed like that this and Ragnar thought that it actually wouldn't be so bad if the rest of his life looked like this.

***

After that morning they achieved a new balance in their lives. They ate, worked, fought and celebrated together.

Ragnar found a new respect for Athelstan's fierce side that made him a good fighter and Athelstan discovered Ragnar's soft and caring side under the harsh surface.

It happened so slowly neither of them realized it first. Their feelings changed from attraction to something deeper.

***

Athelstan was shivering like crazy. His whole body felt warm and cold at the same time. He felt so thirsty, everything hurt. Someone entered, but he could see them, couldn't hear what they said. He needed... He needed his mate.

"Ragnar. Ragnar please", Athelstan sobbed. The person there tried to ease his pain but he growled at them. They weren't right. He didn't want their touch. He wanted Ragnar.

He was awoken by whimpering, only to realize that he was the one making those sounds. The door opened again and he wanted to scream at them to leave him alone. But before he could, he smelled fresh wood and leather. That scent belonged to...

Athelstan began to cry in honest.

" Please, please" he begged. Ragnar kneeled before his beloved and petted his hair.

"Sssh, I am here. It's alright."

Athelstan keened under the attention and pressed himself against his mate. He wanted to feel that skin against his. Athelstan growled and ripped Ragnars shirt off. He could hear the other chuckle.

***

Ragnar's eyes were a deep red and he had his fangs bared. But he never gave in the urge to bite and mark Athelstan. He was there to comfort the other and for nothing else.

That didn't change the fact that he was hard, has been since he could smell Athelstan going into heat days ago.  Lagertha had had finally enough after all the time and told him to go in there and comfort _his mate_. Ragnar knew what it would mean for their marriage if he did this, but he didn't have to think twice.

He would always choose Athelstan and if he was in the right mind at that moment he would wonder when his priorities have changed so much.

As it was Ragnar held his love close to him. He could feel how Athelstan rutted against his thigh, the other's pants already wet from his semen and heat.

Athelstan gave another whimper/sigh and Ragnar could feel a new warmth on his leg. His mate had just come and Ragnar bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

He could not use Athelstan like this. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to throw him on the bed, hold him down and fill him until they both wouldn't be able to walk. But he could never do this against the others will.

Athelstan was so out of it, Ragnar could possibly do everything he wanted and the younger would yield to him. But that wasn't what Ragnar wanted.

He wanted to lay Athelstan down, kiss every inch of his body and make sweet love to him. Athelstan deserved to be cherished and not to have a rough fuck whilst drugged and out of his mind.

So Ragnar continued to cuddle his love and tried really really hard to ignore his own hard-on.

***

Two days later everything was over and they separated slowly and hesitantly. But Athelstan really needed a bath and to hide from all the embarrassing thing he had said and done while in heat. Still, it has been his nicest heat until then. Normally he would be in a lot of pain. But Ragnar's presence alone had helped a lot.

They all sat at dinner when Lagertha stood up and gestured to the guests to listen. Quiet fell over hall while she turned to look at Ragnar.

"Ragnar, my husband", she said, "we have been wed many years now and have two beautiful children. We went against all odds and for a time I believed we would be the first to make it. But I was wrong and it's time for you to realize that too. I am not your assigned mate. We love each other, yes, but we weren't meant to be the other's ONE. You have met yours and it would be wrong on my part to keep you from him."

Murmurs went through the hall and confused looks were exchanged. But Athelstan watch with growing unease, horrified to even blink.

"Ragnar Lothbrok, I hereby, release you from your oath. You are no longer bound to me.", she said. Then she went over to Ragnar, kissed his forehead and went to Athelstan, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear: "You have my blessing", then turned away and went out of the hall.

The moment she was out of the door hell broke loose. Everyone was shouting and discussing loudly what just happened. Except for Ragnar who bowed his head, his whole body slumped and was shaking slightly.

Athelstan sat there in shock. All he could think was: "This is my fault."

His eyes burned and before he would start to cry in front of all the men, he stood up and walked out of the hall. He walked until he stood on the beach, out of breath and shivering.

Only a second later he could feel warm hands close around him and he was pressed against a warm chest.

"It's foolish to go outside without a coat this time of the year", Ragnar murmured against his head and kissed his hair softly.

Athelstan stopped fighting against the tears. "I am sorry", he said. He was deeply sorry for being the reason why Ragnar's family was breaking apart.

And still, there was a small part of him that was relieved. He wouldn't have to share Ragnar anymore. He would be his _Alpha_.

Ragnar turned him slowly around and caressed sweetly his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Athelstan. It was meant to be this way. I never cared about Alphas, Betas and Omegas and I still don't. But I know, these feelings I have for you, the go way further than love. You are my one, you are my Omega and I would be honored if you would choose me as your mate."

Athelstan was overthrown by the feelings Ragnar's words caused. Oh how he wanted to be with Ragnar, why shouldn't he just do once in his life what he wanted?

He snuggled closer in the other's embrace and kissed Ragnar lightly. "My alpha", was all he said, but it was more than enough for both of them.

***

Their wedding took place in springtime, Athelstan's favourite season.

That night they made love for the first time. Not as Alpha and Omega, but as two people in love. It was sweet and slow, exactly how Ragnar wanted it to be.

When Athelstan next heat hit, they were prepared. They had talked beforehand about it and when Ragnar knotted his love for the first time, it was with certainty that the younger one wanted him to.

When Athelstan bared his neck, Ragnar knew it wasn't the hormones talking, but that his love truly wanted it.

As they bit each other and bound their souls together Ragnar felt something settle in his chest, he never had felt before.

It felt right.

"My Omega", Ragnar said.

"My Alpha", Athelstan answered.

"The love of my life", Ragnar murmured against the other's lips.

 

So after all, even though Ragnar hadn't believed in the stories, did his personal fairytale become true and as it has to be, it had a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the kudos this story got. I noticed that very few people comment and I know the fandom isn't big and stuff, but please leave a comment if you can! It's the best motivation and approval I can get :)  
> So, there is one chapter left and then this story will be finished!  
> For those who wondered, I deleted my Tumblr, because of the new privacy settings.  
> A Star Wars quote smuggled itself in this chapter. Can you find it? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos or a comment, so I know what you think and they keep me motivated!   
> I will post the chapters in the order how the people left them at "Your turn!".   
> Please be patient with me. I don't have much time. But I try my best :)


End file.
